<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue by wearelovingescapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076142">Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes'>wearelovingescapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kings &amp; Queens, Original Character(s), Queen - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slave Trade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is Sinbad's wife. On her way to visit her brother she is captured by slave traders. News reaches Sinbad after not hearing from her for awhile. Sinbad goes to get Y/N back and bring her home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sinbad (Magi)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ladies and gentlemen! Next up we have a beautiful, powerful and strong willed young woman all the way from Sindria."</p><p>As a former slave never in her wildest dreams would Y/N think she would be standing on a podium waiting to be sold (again). She had been stripped of her clothes, forced to wear a filthy rag that could barely qualified as a dress. Her sword and her wedding ring were gone taken by her captors. They had placed shackles around her arms and ankles, after she easily broke through the ropes killing five men. </p><p>As Y/N scanned the crowd she spotted the familiar face of Sinbad. She felt a rush of happiness that she would get out of this nightmare. Giving Y/N a brief nod Sinbad looked away.</p><p>"Alright let's start the bidding at 4,000!" The man said in loud voice. Several voices chimed in raising the price higher and higher.</p><p>"200,000!" Sinbad yells standing ontop of a crate so everyone can see him.</p><p>"And anyone who wishes to outbid me will have their tongue cut out." He threatened, showing the mark of the djinn on his sword.</p><p>Making his way onto the platform Sinbad paid the man the money and demanded that Y/N be released from her chains. When the man began to protest a sharp glare from Sinbad made him reconsider his words. Freed from her chains Y/N rubbed her wrists ignoring the pain and the ugly welts that would surely linger. </p><p>Sinbad grabbed her by the arm (he wasn't grabbing her tight), pulling her off the stage and away from the crowd. Once they were alone he dropped the harsh act and let go of her arm. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Y/N could hear the concern in Sinbad's voice, his eyes scanning her form. He hated seeing the ugly brusies and welts on her. If only he had been there for her sooner. </p><p>"I'm okay. I should of listened to you and taken Masur or Drakon with me on my trip to see my brother. I was expecting trouble </p><p> </p><p>Without a care about people seeing Y/N threw her arms around him tears forming in her eyes. "I'm better now," She replied burying her face in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>